The field of the invention relates to board game apparatus. One of these prior art board game apparatus is the popular one entitled "Monopoly" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,082, issued Dec. 31, 1935. The apparatus therein does not have the particular features of the board game apparatus of this invention.
An object of the invention is to provide a board game apparatus having rules and method of play that are stimulating and require intelligence to achieve the required goal.
A further object of the invention is to provide a board game apparatus that is interesting to use and economical to manufacture.